


I Didn't Mean It

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark says something really mean to Jack that leads to the Irishsman doing something drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean It

It was Jack's turn to use the computer for YouTube. He started up a game and began recording.Mark was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich.The thing that happened next set off a whole chain of events. 

Jack was playing Happy Wheels for his video.The level he was on was called "99.99999999999999999% Impossible".For once,it really was impossible.Jack decided to try it one last time before ending the recording.Just as he was about to win,an arrow from above stabbed his character in the back."FUCK!"he shouted.Jack's right hand went to the side where it knocked over his coffee mug.The hot liquid spread all over the keyboard.The bad thing was that the keyboard belonged to Mark.

"Oh shit!"Jack exclaimed.He used his hoodie sleeve to try and wipe up the spilled drink.Mark ran in after hearing his boyfriend curse loudly."Are you fucking serious?!"he yelled."That's the third keyboard that you've spilled coffee on this month!""Mark,I'm so sorry!It was an accident!"Jack explained.Mark was really angry now."An accident?An accident?!That's what you've said about the last two keyboards you've broken!"he shouted."You're so fucking clumsy!"Jack was cowering where he stood.Mark had never gotten this mad before.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered."And it's not just this!You ruin everything!"Mark spat.Jack was on the verge of tears."Sometimes I wish you weren't around!"That did it.Mark realized what he said and put his hand over his mouth.Tears spilt out of Jack's eyes as the two men stood there,staring at each other."Jack,I didn't mean it,"Mark said.But Jack had already bolted out the door and down the street."Jack,please come back!"Mark shouted.He ran out after his boyfriend.But he was nowhere to be found.Mark felt horrible.He headed back inside the house.

Jack had gone to a hotel and checked in.He didn't want to go back home.He went in his room and slammed the door."Why am I so fucking useless?"he wondered.Jack didn't mean to spill the coffee but like Mark said,he was so clumsy."Mark's right.I shouldn't be around,"he thought.Jack pulled out his phone and texted Mark.

Jack:I'm sorry.I know that I'm useless.Don't worry,you won't have to deal with me any more.

Mark received the text and when he read it,his heart broke.He replied with another text.

Mark:You're not useless.I'm sorry I blew up at you.Please come back.

He didn't get a response.Back at the hotel,Jack read the new text.He shook his head and threw the phone across the room."Fuck my life,"he whispered.Jack left the room and went to the hardware store.He made the purchase and went back to the hotel and took the object out of the bag.It was a length of rope.Jack sighed and tied the rope on the rod in the closet."Finally Mark won't have to deal with any of my shit anymore,"Jack stated.He finished tying the knot and grabbed a chair.He stepped up on the chair and put the noose over his head.

"I'm sorry Mark,"Jack thought before kicking the chair away.He hung there,waiting for the world to go dark.

By then,Mark had figured out where Jack had gone.He ran to the hotel and asked for the room number.After getting it,Mark raced upstairs to where Jack would be.But he couldn't prepare himself for what he saw.Jack,hanging from a rope in the closet.Mark quickly cut him down.He held Jack in his arms."I didn't mean it,"Mark repeated over and over.


End file.
